


Five Couples You'd Never Thought You'll See

by NorthoParthae



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fear of Rejection, Happy Ending, I SHIP IT YEAH BOI!, Love Confessions, M/M, Mezra, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoParthae/pseuds/NorthoParthae
Summary: I don't want him to know how I feel...I don't want him to leave.





	Five Couples You'd Never Thought You'll See

“H-Hey Idaho?”

“Hm? Yeah Iowa?” Idaho answered back with a question, reclining on his pile of armor. Iowa looked over to his partner wearing a tank top and cargo pants, his athletic body and tanned skin seemed to captivate Iowa’s view.

“N-nothing man.” Iowa snapped, looking the other way blushing slightly.

Mike never thought he was into guys, well, not ever since he awoke in the surgical bed but something always pulled him to the rustic young man; was it his adorable looks? Or was it his charming personality? Maybe it’s his quirky humour? Or maybe even all of them?

Iowa knew only a few things about Idaho. He knew that Idaho worked as a potato farmer when he was younger, he knew that Idaho’s first name is Ezra, he knew that Idaho grew up in a rural farm _in_ Idaho, he knew that Idaho hates chocolate (for some reason) and he knew that they’re the same age…probably.

Iowa glanced again at Idaho, unaware as he resting on his armor, hands behind his head. Iowa stared at him, his body started to feel warm and his mouth tacky and sticky. Idaho had short spiky hair coloured dirty blond and freckles all over his cheeks and nose. A small gap in the middle of his teeth can be visible, which Mike found the most unique and cute feature. His body was average but his muscles were toned, even if they were not that big like those superheroes or bodybuilders Iowa had seen on the Television.

Iowa was undoubtedly the worse at everything. No question. Screwing up plans before they’re even made, ruining more vehicles than race car drivers and even forgetting how to stand once. All of this has become such a routine that he didn’t fret about it anymore but a possibility has been loitering around his mind for a while: What if he screwed up his feelings for Idaho? What if he screwed up their friendship?

Such things he cannot bear so for the longest time, he tried maintaining a platonic easy-going bond. But now, command has abandoned them and they’re all going to slowly die of hypothermia. It was clear that if he’s not going to confess his love to Idaho, he’s never getting a second chance.

“H-hey, Ida-Ezra.” Iowa called out, walking to his friend lying on the metal floor. Idaho looked up, his senses excited. It had to be something serious if even Mike uses his first name. Iowa sat down and started taking off his armor. When he was done, Iowa piled them next to Idaho’s and lounged on it, lying next to his crush.

“Is there something up buddy?” Idaho asked light heartedly with an eyebrow up, looking over his side to Iowa.

“Ezra. I…” There was a pause after that, Iowa turned his gaze and starts to blush again but his face signalled nervousness and worry. Iowa closed his eyes, breathing in and out, in and out, in and out,  just like he prepared.

“You okay Mike?” Idaho questioned, his cheery attitude changed to worry at the feeling that his friend might be bothered. Suddenly, he saw his partner’s deep gaze and within a flash he found his tongue wrapped around Mike’s. Both of them were locking on each other’s eyes, feeling the sensual touch of their mouths. It was at least minutes before their lips parted, their tips created a line of saliva as both red-faced men are facing each other, hands on each other’s faces. Idaho still confused why he was aroused at the sudden move.

“E-Ezra. I-I love you.” Iowa finally said, feeling the massive weight put off from his heart,

“I-I love you, like, r-really. You’re cute a-and funny and y-you were always there for me. I-I don’t know what I’ll d-do without you man a-and I don’t w-w-want y-you to leave because you h-hate me now and w-we can’t be friends a-a-anymore… ” Iowa trailed off, his voice getting softer and softer until tears start flowing down his face. Idaho wiped the tears off his lover’s face and grinned softly, to Iowa’s surprise. Idaho kissed Iowa again, this time a more deep and loving one, silencing Iowa’s crying. When he was done, they parted lips once more.

“I love you too Mike.” Idaho said as he smiled, “I love you just the way you are.”

“Y-you don’t care t-that I’m…d-different?” Iowa asked.

“Of course, being different doesn’t mean you’re bad.” Idaho replied back, making Iowa creak a small genuine smile, “After all, being different means you can be _my_ Mike.” Idaho chuckled as he rubbed the back of his partner’s head, rubbing his ticklish spot making Iowa laugh too.

“And y-you’re _my_ E-Ezra.” Iowa said, warming Idaho’s heart. They both cuddled together in the warm room, free from the outside blizzard. Soon they both dozed off, unconsciously wrapping each other’s bodies in their dreams.

**…**

By the time Agent Ohio had come back to the base from a patrol, she’d expect her two friends to be loitering around or playing ‘Five Things’ till they’re dead. But what Vera came across was more…unusual. Iowa and Idaho were asleep together in each other’s arms...in their undergarments…on the floor. Ohio never knew they had feelings for each other but she did secretly shipped them together, even going as far as writing a smutty Mike x Ezra Fanfic (Mezra was it?) that she was both disgusted and amazed at what she just created.

Walking over to them, she looked at the couple sleeping peacefully as Iowa’s snoring was more than peaceful. Looking around, she looked around the crates, closets, even in the bathroom for something she could use. Aha! The cargo bay! She ran down and to her amusement, she was right. She grabbed a wool blanket off the metal shelf and dashed to the room, gently covering Iowa and Idaho with blanket. It was the least she could do.

“Five couples you’d never thought you’ll see.” Ohio whispered to herself smugly.

 

 


End file.
